Love and Hate
by Sins of Angels
Summary: Lily and James are in their seventh year, and James is once again after the seemingly cold heart of Lily Evans. Come along for a ride of rejection, insults, prank wars and, finally, love.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was, never will be. Well…I'm working on Remus. And James. How much do you think J.K. Rowling wants for them?

* * *

Sins-of-Angels: I'm in the mood for another Lily and James falling in love fic. So sue me. I don't think this will be drowning in drama like "Joyful Sadness", but I could be wrong. In fact, I'll shoot for something funny. However, my aim is terrible, so don't get your hopes up, haha. Still have some form of writer's block, but updates to the other stories should be in their way. I hope. And I know the chapter is short. It'll get longer with time. Anyway, please leave a review so I know if I'm doing something terribly wrong (or right), and enjoy!

* * *

_The things in life worth having never come easy._

Chapter 1 – Hard to Get

"Stop pushing, you twit!"

"I'm not a twit! And _you're _the one that's pushing!"

"Are you two starting this already?"

James Potter and Sirius Black looked up at their friend, Remus Lupin, who was regarding them with a slightly annoyed smile. Remus proceeded to push them through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, where they fell down promptly after going through to the other side. Their carts were already on the other side, a little while away from being pushed through before James and Sirius discovered they couldn't fit in the barrier at the same time. Remus stepped in calmly, and, grinning, over the two boys.

"That wasn't very nice, Lupin," Sirius said, sweeping his long hair out of his eyes and glaring at his fellow Marauder.

"That was the point of it, Black," Remus responded, leaning towards his friend and barely containing his laughter.

"Anyone ever told you you're a lot meaner to people than you'd have them believe?" James muttered, sitting up.

Remus laughed. "Why James, I think that made absolutely no sense. Bravo. We haven't even started the year yet!"

James grinned, chuckling. "It's year round practice that gets you to the level me and Sirius are at, old boy."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be at your level of confounded immaturity."

"I sense that sarcastic tone, Remus," Sirius said accusingly. Remus just smiled at him.

It was then, with the two most wanted guys at Hogwarts still on the floor and glaring at their grinning friend, did the one girl that drove almost every boy at the school wild walk through the barrier. All three boys looked up to see her red hair, her emerald eyes, and her slim figure, shown off by the Muggle clothes she was wearing.

"Lily," Remus said, straightening up.

"Evans," James said, slightly in awe. He sprung up. Sirius grumbled next to him and got up, merely nodding at the red haired vixen.

Lily looked at the three boys, one short of being the Marauder gang. "Remus, how wonderful to see you," she said, smiling. "Black, you seem jolly as always," Lily remarked, sarcasm dripping from her every word. "And Potter. Why, I think it's safe to assume you haven't changed a bit."

James smiled mischievously, and leaned slightly towards her. "Ah, my dear Evans, you know what happens when you assume, do you not?"

"Funny, I didn't have to resort the such vulgar language to remember how to spell common words."

"Consider it a saying to live by, Evans. You can be sure that your assumption is wrong."

Lily arched an eyebrow and shot him a disbelieving smile. "Really now? How so?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm Head Boy!"

Lily held off for a full seventeen and a half seconds before bursting out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "You…Head Boy? Potter, Dumbledore can't have been that stupid!"

"Well, get ready to say that to his face, Evans!" James exclaimed, showing off his shiny new badge. He grinned at her disbelieving face. "Looks like you and I get to share a tower together. Make it easier for all those dates we're going to be going on."

Lily shot Remus a pleading look, as if daring him to say this was a joke. When he didn't respond, she turned back to Potter. "Well then, lucky for me I can cast barriers, isn't it?"

"Barriers? Now, now, Evans, no need to play hard to get. I know you'd jump at this chance to be with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, who also happens to be charming, handsome, and Head Boy to boot!"

"Why, I daresay I would. Has there been a change on the Quidditch team this year?"

James laughed sarcastically. "Wow, Evans, that almost hurt. Almost."

"Well, then, you should have no problem handling this. Potter, if you so much as ask me out again while I'm living with you, I will hex you so badly that no one will ever see that smug little smile of yours again."

"Why, Evans, are you flirting with me?"

"You, James Potter, are an insufferable and vile human being! I am not, nor will I ever, flirt with you!" Lily spat, losing her cool rapidly. James just smiled at her, bowing.

"But of course, my lady. Whatever helps that pretty little head of yours fall asleep at night."

Lily frowned at him yet again. "Potter, I expect you to _behave _once we get to our tower. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you acted civil while on the train as well."

James grinned, and Sirius walked up to them, smiling mischievously. "Why, Evans, what would possibly give you the idea we wouldn't behave ourselves?"

"Nothing at all," Lily said and strode off, her cart in front of her.

"Smooth, James. Real smooth," Remus said, coming up to his friend.

"Oh, sod off, Lupin. I know she'll say yes."

"Only in the efforts to preserve her sanity!"

"Ah, but it will be a yes, regardless of the motivation behind it. Getting in is the hard part."

Remus rolled his eyes. He then walked over to his cart and beckoned the other two. "Come on then. I'm willing to bet money that Peter's got a compartment for us somewhere…"

The three boys set off towards the Hogwarts express, joking amongst each other and laughing their cares away. That is, until they realized they forgot to do the Charms summer assignment.


End file.
